


Everybody Talks

by collidoskope



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, Yearning, idk ill fix all of this when its finished, inspired by the song i mean??, not quite a songfic but kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidoskope/pseuds/collidoskope
Summary: It was 12:49am on a Friday night when Benny realized he was in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> heyo i didn't really want this to be a multiple chapter thing but im super impatient and wanna post what i have, so... when this is done i'll probably condense all of it into a single-chapter work

It started softly.

Slowly, quietly, like a dawning. 

Over the course of the past few months, he found himself paying attention to little things he hadn't really noticed before. He'd catch himself staring at his hands a little too long, or thinking about the way his hair curled around his ears, or the way his smile was always a little bit crooked. Listening a little more to the subtle, perpetual waver in his voice rather than the words he was saying, or admiring the way he stood when he was happy and thought nobody was watching. He was finding mental notes he didn't remember making until suddenly, there they were, snaking up into the front of his head and wrapping around his brain.

And when they did, he couldn't get them to leave.

Then, slowly, the things going on in his head started working their way into everything he did with him. His hand would linger just a little too long after a high five, sliding off his fingertips with a ghost of hesitation, a tiny shadow of regret. He sat just a little bit closer to him with every movie night, finally prompting Mrs. Morgan to say something like, "Boys, you have the whole couch to sit on," which would make Benny's face go red, and he would slide over to the other end and then crack a joke about stealing popcorn, or covering Ethan's eyes during the scary parts.

At that, Ethan rolls his eyes and scoots further away, making some unseen force clench Benny's heart in its fist. He plasters a smirk across his face, cracking some other corny joke in an attempt to poke fun at his friend while he silently tried to figure out whatever the hell just happened in his chest. For the rest of the night, he stays far away from Ethan— as far as someone can be at a sleepover, anyway.

He was probably overthinking Ethan's mom's reaction... right? She didn't think he was being weird or anything, did she? Nah- she couldn't, they were like that all the time, weren't they? He had to have been overreacting, he'd embarrassed himself over nothing- it _was_ nothing, it was... It was...

...bothering him.

* * *

The next week at school, Benny is hyperaware of himself. His feelings, his actions, whether they were- or _weren't-_ reciprocated, if he could tell at all. _Reciprocated? What needs to be reciprocated about a high five, Benny? Stop being stupid._

Sitting at the lunch table, he exhales sharply, mentally smacking himself. Ethan appears out of nowhere and slides in next to him, his elbow bumping into Benny's as he came to a halt, nearly knocking their trays together and catching Benny off guard. He looks up at his friend with an expression of surprise, but the distress lingers in his eyes and Ethan can tell.

"Hey, B," he says, adjusting in his seat. "What's up? You good?"

Benny shrugs nonchalantly, eyes glued to his tray once again. "Nothing much," he replies, forcing a smile out. "Just thinking _."_

"Okay, well, just try not to short-circuit," Ethan teases, grinning. His hand slips from the side of his tray, just barely touching the back of Benny's wrist. The latter jumps a little as it brushes against his arm as it leaves the table, forcing his skin to stay where it is. 

Ethan doesn't seem to notice, now picking apart his lunch and rambling about _SuperDead 5_. Benny shifts his attention from his hands to Ethan's voice, still not really hearing the words. He's excited- his eyes are lit up, one of those sideways smiles on his face, and every once in a while his hand would fly up in a gesture, almost flinging the school mac n cheese off the plastic fork he held. His voice floats in and out of Benny's head, golden enthusiasm dripping from every word like sickly sweet honey. Benny smiles before realizing he should probably be paying attention to the actual _words._ His smile is turned upside down, trying to dispel the distractions swirling around in his head. _Honey? His voice is like honey? What are you, a poet?_

"...and Rory burned a copy of it for us- it has Russian subtitles, but I think that's a reasonable price considering that it doesn't even come out overseas for another week... Benny, are you even listening?"

Benny blinks, cursing himself internally. "What? Oh, sorry, I- uh," he fumbles for words, looking around the cafeteria as if he was expecting someone to walk up and hand him an excuse. "I was, uh, distracted," he puts on a grin and raises his eyebrows at a table full of girls a few meters away.

Unimpressed and unsurprised, Ethan rolls his eyes. "Dude. For the last time, Della isn't interested. ...Did you not hear me say Rory scored us a copy of SuperDead 5? Like, THE SuperDead...? _Five!"_

He's giving him that look again- the wide, "are-you-freaking-kidding-me-man" eyes, impatient lips parted slightly. He holds his hands up, waiting for a response, and Benny shakes the mess of thoughts out of his head in favor of SuperDead 5. An excited grin spreads across his face.

"Oh, sweet, dude! Movie night?" 

"ASAP," Ethan says seriously. "Rory's giving me the disc tomorrow. Plus, I have to tutor Jane in math tonight. But tomorrow, definitely."

"Great!" Benny exclaims. "It's a date!" He slaps his hands to the table, a smile lighting up his face. Ethan raises an eyebrow at him, making the smile slide right off Benny's face as he reexamines his words. "Oh- I mean, like an _occasion,_ of course. It's an _event,"_ he recovers smoothly- or, as smoothly as he's able to. Ethan luckily doesn't seem to have paid much attention to the situation at all, but that doesn't stop Benny's face from going beet red as he stands up to toss his tray. His mind races as he walks over to the garbage. _It's a date. It's a date. What the hell are you thinking, we do this all the time! This isn't any different. Stop being weird._

Right, he reminds himself. Just another movie night. 

* * *


End file.
